


[podfic] Don't Do It, Gavin

by Annapods



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crack, Elijah Kamski & Gavin Reed are Siblings, Gen, Humor, Memes, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Sound Effects
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 00:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 29
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15897195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/pseuds/Annapods
Summary: Gavin is a walking meme. This changes some things (but not much).00:17:16 :: Written byRedWritingHood.





	[podfic] Don't Do It, Gavin

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Don't Do It, Gavin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15534432) by [RedWritingHood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedWritingHood/pseuds/RedWritingHood). 



 

**Streaming:**[tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/tagged/ddig) \- [dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/udr9ehkecoowbvw/%5BDBH%5D%20Don%27t%20Do%20It%2C%20Gavin.mp3?dl=0)

**Download:** dropbox ([mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/udr9ehkecoowbvw/%5BDBH%5D%20Don%27t%20Do%20It%2C%20Gavin.mp3?dl=0))

 

**Contact me:**[twitter](https://twitter.com/iamapodperson) \- [pillowfort](https://pillowfort.io/Annapods) \- [tumblr](http://annapods.tumblr.com/) \- [dreamwidth](https://annapods.dreamwidth.org/) \- email (annabelle.myrt@gmail.com)

**Notes:** thanks to RedWritingHood for giving me permission to podfic this work!

 


End file.
